


La sombra del tiempo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Boredom, Brothers, Death Wish, F/M, Family, Love, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Self-Doubt, Volturi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: A Jasper le habría hecho falta un trago, embriaguez, algo para borrar los arrepentimientos de su memoria. Pero ni alcohol ni drogas habrían tenido efecto en su organismo inatacable. Sólo tenía sed. Y no sólo la sed que mostraban sus ojos; no, tenía sed de vida, y le estaba negada. Estaba feliz sólo por una cosa: estaba en la ciudad adecuada por su sentido de inconclusividad.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Kudos: 1





	La sombra del tiempo

**La sombra del tiempo**

_Va a llegar mañana, un poco de tiempo más_

_Va a llegar corriendo, como un relámpago_

_Y yo, indiferente,_

_Aburrido,_

_Indeciso,_

_Voy a dejarlo pasar._

Ya no sentía nada.

Había pasado su entera existencia aprovechando todo lo que podía tomar, que podría haber sido suyo.

Y ahora Jasper Hale, la imitación barata del Jasper Whitlock que había sido, había sido sometido por el peor de los males: el aburrimiento.

Miró afuera de la ventana del hotel, situado en el centro de Volterra, e hizo una mueca. Veía la gente, esos seres pequeños, insignificantes que caminaban por las calles de la ciudad antigua, descuidados y felices, ignaros de la suerte que tenían para ser simples humanos.

Suspiró.

Estaban allí por Carlisle. Los Volturis habían pedido su presencia, más firmemente de lo que habría requerido una simple invitación, y el vampiro había aceptado sin reparos, seguro que establecer un dialogo con ellos habría hecho más sencillo el destino de Bella y de toda la familia.

Sin embargo, todos habían partido, Bella incluida. Carlisle no quería arriesgar estar solo, por si las cosas no hubieran ido como planeado.

Por eso Jasper estaba allí, con mucho tiempo para pensar. Era mayo, y los cielos de la Toscana no parecían conocer nubes. Todo estaba ahogado en los rayos de un sol que Jasper empezaba a odiar. La estrella sólo significaba reclusión por él, nada más.

Se esforzó de ponerse en pie, así de no tener que seguir mirando afuera, seguro que si hubiera seguido se habría dejado volver loco.

Fue al salón de la suite donde encontró a Bella, sentada en el sofá a leer. Cuando le oyó llegar se giró y cerró el libro. Le tomó un esfuerzo para quedarse parada; aún no se sentía enteramente a salvo con el vampiro rubio, y las irises de Jasper, peligrosamente negras, no ayudaban.

Jasper suspiró, y utilizó su habilidad para tranquilizarle.

“No es justo.” dijo ella, y él sonrió, tardado.

“Pero es útil.” respondió. Guardó la distancia, al intentar ignorar el olor de la chica, que estaba violentamente arrastrándose en su garganta.

“Carlisle aún no volvió.” le informó Bella, al creer que Jasper estuviera buscando a él, pero el rubio sacudió la cabeza.

“No vine por él. Sólo estaba harto de mi habitación.” le dijo.

“¿Un vampiro harto de algo?” Bella se burló de él. “Eso es nuevo.”

Jasper se puso tenso.

“Vosotros humanos sois tan tontos, a veces.” dijo entre los dientes. Ella se hizo más seria, al entender de haber metido el dedo en la llaga.

“Lo... lo siento, no quería decir...”

“No puedes entenderlo, ¿verdad? ¿Puedes entender cuanto sea horrible nuestra vida?” hizo una sonrisita. “Para ti sólo somos hermosos, fuertes y rápidos. Y tenemos lo que cada ser viviente en la tierra busca: la eternidad.” hizo una pausa. “Bueno, ninguno de vosotros nunca ha entendido como la eternidad pueda ser una agonía lenta e inexorable.” gruñó.

Ella se asustó otra vez.

“Perdóname. Pensaba que fueras... sabes, feliz. Con Alice y todo.”

Jasper se calmó.

“Amo a Alice. Pero a veces no es suficiente.” dijo. “Lucho contra el aburrimiento todos días, y es contra mi naturaleza. Veo vidas humanas irse, y a veces me sorprendo esperando de poder acabar de la misma manera. No es sencillo vivir constantemente con algo que nadie puede entender. Y el estilo de vida de Carlisle...” hesitó, al buscar las palabras correctas para no asustar a Bella más que así. “Claro, es algo que no acerca más a los seres humanos. Pero al mismo tiempo nos aleja de ellos. Fui con los Cullens mucho tiempo ya, y no sabes cuántas veces tuvimos que escaparnos de lugares donde habíamos echado raíces, sólo para evitar de estar expuesto.” Bella le escuchaba, cautivada por la melancolía en su voz. “No sabes cuánto envidio a mi hermano. Su control. Su coraje. Edward puede estar cerca de ti y estar casi insensible a eso, mientras to no puedo controlar lo que siento cuando tú o cualquier ser humano está cerca.”

Bella estaba segura que estuviera repensando en su cumpleaños.

“Eres menos entrenado, Jasper. Verás, en el tiempo vas a tener éxito de tener el mismo control que los demás.” intentó asegurarle, pero él se enojó.

“¿Tiempo? Estoy harto del tiempo que pasa, que pasa siempre y nunca cambia. Harto de vivir cada día como el precedente.” suspiró. “Lamento la vida de humano, ni puedes imaginar cuánto.”

“No pensaba que te enojara tanto ser un vampiro.”

A pesar de todo, Jasper sonrió.

“No me enojaba cuando estaba como todo el mundo, es decir no mucho más que una máquina. Ahora, en cambio... me siento como si tuviera una consciencia mía.” gimió. “Sé qué no es bueno de decir, pero no sabes cuánto sea malo tener éxito de distinguir entre las elecciones correctas y las equivocadas.” terminó, y luego le dejó sola pensando en lo que le había dicho.

Jasper no iba a volver lo que era antes, con María, era imposible. Pero todavía podía lamentar la falta de inseguridad de ese Jasper Whitlock que ahora estaba muerto y enterrado. 

*

Al llegar de la noche, Jasper maldijo todos sus pensamientos; había esperado que la oscuridad le sacara la sensación de opresión y reclusión, pero nada había cambiado. Ya no estaba esclavo de la luz, pero todavía lo estaba de su naturaleza.

Perdido en los rincones de su melancolía, oía distintamente la respiración regular de Bella; dormía en el cuarto al lado del suyo, y con su respiración también llegaba su olor. Tomó un vaso, lo agarró fuerte y lo rompió en mil pedazos.

No estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche como había pasado todas las precedentes.

Esa noche, había decidido, iba a ser eterna, como su condenación le parecía a él.

Salió del hotel alrededor de medianoche. Llegó a la plaza del Duomo, casi desierta. Sólo unas pocas almas todavía vagaban por la ciudad. Eran principalmente chicos, ruidosos, en grupos considerables, la mayor parte de ellos borrachos.

A Jasper le habría hecho falta un trago, embriaguez, algo para borrar los arrepentimientos de su memoria. Pero ni alcohol ni drogas habrían tenido efecto en su organismo inatacable. Sólo tenía _sed_. Y no sólo la sed que mostraban sus ojos; no, tenía sed de vida, y le estaba negada. Estaba feliz sólo por una cosa: estaba en la ciudad adecuada por su sentido de inconclusividad.

Fue así que se encontró en frente a Caius, Marcus y Aro.

Los tres vampiros milenarios le miraban fijo, Aro entretenido, Caius enojado y Marcus indiferente.

“¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¡Dos Cullens en un día!” exclamó Aro, con su usual entusiasmo. Jasper se agachó un poco.

“Buenas noches.” dijo, formalmente.

“Dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí, jovencito?” preguntó el vampiro, curioso. “Espero que tengas un poco más sentido que los miembros de tu familia, y no seas aquí para interceder por esa _maravillosa_ chica humana.”

“Si Bella va a ser transformada o no, no es mi problema. Tengo intereses diferentes.” dijo, frio.

“Por favor, te escucho.” dijo Aro, y Caius suspiró dramáticamente.

“Vine para presentar la misma petición que hizo mi hermano hace algún tiempo.” dijo, conciso.

“¿Muerte?” Aro parecía sorprendido.

“Exactamente.”

“Vuestro estilo de vida no tiene que ser tan satisfactorio como dice Carlisle, si en unos meses ya dos de vosotros vinieron aquí pidiendo de ser matados.” intervino Caius, sarcástico.

“El estilo de vida no tiene nada que ver con esto. Es mi necesidad, y es diferente de la de Edward.”

“¿Pues no perdiste a nadie? Sugiero que lo pienses bien, cualquier reparo tengas. Tu hermano tuve prisa, y estaba para encontrar una catástrofe.” Aro le invitó a reflexionar, luego bajó los peldaños que les separaban y extendió una mano. Jasper retrocedió.

“¿Está realmente necesario que conozcas mis pensamientos para que me muera?” argumentó. Aro sonrió.

“No. Pero encuentro que tu petición sea interesante. Edward se ha preocupado de explicar la razón, mientras tu reticencia me hace curioso.”

Jasper suspiró, luego se aceró y extendió la mano por el vampiro. Aro la tomó y cerró los ojos.

Menos que un minuto más tarde, volvió a abrirlos.

“Muchos de nosotros, tarde o temprano, se han sentido cómo te sientes tú ahora.” sonrió, malicioso. “Y supongo que la privación de la sangre humana a que estabas acostumbrado tenga una relación con tu sentido de inadecuación.” le provocó. Jasper bajó los ojos.

“La extraño, pero no es por eso que estoy aquí. Si fuera eso el problema, podría sólo volver a alimentarme de humanos, en lugar de animales.” mintió, al fingir que fuera más sencillo de lo que era en realidad. Aro le miró fijo, dudoso.

“Vuelve de tu familia, Jasper. Ve de Alice. Habla con Edward, con Carlisle.” sonrió. “Mañana por la noche vuelve aquí, y díganos tu decisión final.”

Jasper se exasperó.

“Mi decisión está ya final.” dijo, pero Aro fue inflexible.

“Es verdad que los Cullens pensáis que somos monstruos. Pero, a menos de tener una buena razón, respeto la vida de mi raza.” y dicho esto, volvió a los demás. “Hasta mañana, Jasper. Piénsalo.” le despidió al joven.

El vampiro se fue, sin decir ni una palabra. Volvió a la plaza; ahora, estaba absolutamente vacía.

Imaginó que hiciera mucho calor, pero, claramente, no podía realmente sentirlo. Caminó mucho tiempo, intentando mesurar los pasos, o habría arriesgado de llegar pronto en Francia.

Después de unas horas miró el cielo; empezaba a hacerse más claro por el amanecer. Suspiró. Su reclusión empezaba de vuelta.

Corrió al hotel, más rápido que necesario, porque no quería que los rayos del sol le tomaran por sorpresa.

Alice estaba en la habitación, sentada en la cama. Probablemente había previsto su retorno. Y, Jasper se maldijo, probablemente también le había visto encontrar a Aro.

Su cara estaba tensa.

“Alice...” susurró. Ella levantó apenas los ojos, acusadora.

“¿Puedes decirme por qué te veo morir mañana, Jasper?” preguntó, su voz que temblaba de rabia. Jasper suspiró.

“Lo siento.” dijo. “No puedo seguir así. Lo ves sola, soy diferente que vosotros. Y no puedo vivir cada momento teniendo miedo del siguiente. Soy un peso para ti, para Carlisle, para Esme, para Edward.” tragó. “Y para Bella. Lo sabes qué mientras estoy aquí, ella siempre está en peligro.”

Alice se enfadó aún más.

“Jasper Whitlock, no me jodas. Bella estaría en peligro también si tuviera que tropezar con una tabla suelta. Y tú no eres un peso para nadie.” se puso en pie, acercándose a él. “¿De verdad no puedes ver qué todos te amamos?”

“Pues explícame porque no puedo evitar sentirme como si hubiera algo profundamente _equivocado_ con toda mi existencia.”

Ella le abrazó.

“¿Cómo puedes ser equivocado si me haces tan feliz?” Jasper no respondió, y ella retrocedió, sin paciencia. “Espero sinceramente que escuchaste las palabras de Aro. Y que vas a hablar con Edward. Es el mejor consejo que pudiera darte.” dijo, amarga, y salió de la habitación con menos gracia que normal. Jasper no había realmente considerado su don, mientras trazaba su gran plano.

No había pensado que ella, una vez tomada su decisión, habría visto todo.

No quería decírselo, para evitarle ese dolor, la impotencia que sentía al intentar convencerle. Pero del otro lado, de esta manera podría haberle dicho adiós.

Después de un rato, estaba llamando a la puerta del cuarto a lado del suyo.

“Entra.” le oyó susurrar a Edward. Le vio tumbado a lado de Bella, que todavía dormía. Estaba sorprendido de verle. Guardaron silencio por un rato, lo que le hizo falta a Edward para leer entre los pensamientos de su hermano. Al acabar, le miró al salirse los ojos. Dejó su lugar a lado de la chica y juntos salieron de la habitación.

“¿Volviste loco?” preguntó, al llegar en el salón. Jasper hizo una sonrisita.

“Mira quién habla. ¿No tomaste la misma decisión unos meses atrás?”

“Estaba diferente, Jazz, y tú lo sabes también. Pensaba que Bella hubiera muerto.”

“Y al seguir de esta manera, yo voy a estarlo. Excepto que voy a seguir viviendo, claro.” gruñó Jasper.

“¿Y Alice? ¿No te molesta dejarle?”

Jasper se sintió culpable.

 _“¿De verdad piensas qué no tenga miedo?”_ pensó, como incapaz de hablar de eso en alta voz.

Edward suspiró.

“Esme va a estar destrozada. Como a todos.”

“Vais acostumbraros. Como si hubiera sido transitorio.”

“Excepto que no lo eres. Eres un hijo para Esme y Carlisle, eres un hermano para mí, Emmett, Rosalie... y para Bella también.”

“Para Bella, ¿verdad? ¿Un hermano o un monstruo?”

“Te detestas mucho, Jasper. Nadie nunca te vio como a un monstruo, aunque sigas intentando convencernos de lo contrario.”

“Sí, Edward, pero aquí nada cambia. Yo me quedo lo mismo, el mundo se queda lo mismo. No entiendo como sigáis viviendo, bueno, _existiendo_ de esta manera. Pero yo no puedo.”

Edward le puso una mano en el hombro.

“Siempre fue el impulsivo de la familia. Y siempre he equivocado todo. Eres mejor que mí, trata de no hacer los mismos errores que hice yo.” le dijo, y luego le abrazó rápidamente.

Al separarse, Edward volvió de Bella. Antes de desaparecer, le echó un vistazo, triste.

Había tenido éxito de hacerle dudar, por un momento. Lo que quería era morir, no causar dolor inútil a ellos. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo conciliar las dos cosas.

Volvió atrás a la habitación de Alice y suya.

La vampira había vuelto, para entonces; su cara no había cambiado, porque su visión tampoco lo había hecho. Se le sentó a un lado, sin decir ni una palabra. Luego, de repente, le tomó la cara en las manos y le tiró cerca para besarle. Alice no resistió, todo lo contrario; devolvió violentamente el beso, casi como si quisiera hacerle daño, castigarle para su decisión. Se tumbaron en la cama, liberándose rápidamente de la ropa. Jasper se paró por un momento, la mirada en sus ojos determinada.

“Te quiero, Alice.” susurró. Le vio cambiar expresión, y fue seguro que, si pudiera haberlo hecho, habría llorado. Duró unos momentos, y luego volvieron a besarse, a saborearse como si quisieran comerse, tocándose con prisa y para descargar la represión de sentimientos de hostilidad. Cuando entró dentro de ella, Alice gimió más alto que necesario, y en ese gemido, casi un grito sufocado, había todo: el placer de estar tan cerca de él, el dolor para su terquedad, ansiedad, miedo. Estaban unidos en los cuerpos, las sensaciones, las mentes. Cuando ambos llegaron al ápice, se dejaron recaer en la cama, todavía aferrándose el uno a la otra.

“No lo hagas.” murmuró ella, después las que le parecieron horas.

Jasper suspiró.

“Tengo una buena razón para no hacerlo.” admitió. “Pero de todas maneras tengo que lidiar con mí mismo.” le dijo.

“Espero que vayas a tomar la elección correcta.” dijo ella, al levantarse. Se visitó y salió del cuarto, queriendo dejarle solo, queriendo que pensara, que no oyera opiniones ajenas, que se convenciera solo.

Jasper entendió que le amaba, lo entendió realmente en ese momento, después de todos esos años. Porque sólo alguien que te quiere puede dejarte ir.

Pues decidió de aprovechar del momento que le había dado para pensarlo otra vez.

Eran las nueve de la mañana. Un poco más de quince horas, e iba a entregar su veredicto final.

Ahora estaba más confundido que nunca, que era lo que quería evitar desde el principio. Quería tomar su decisión de una manera, si no serena, al menos resignada.

No sabía cuánto hubiera sido correcto acostarse con Alice. Estar tan cerca, sólo para estar tan lejos como posible.

Pensó en lo que le había dicho Aro, en las palabras de Edward, y también en las de Bella la última mañana. Ella habría dado cualquier cosa para la inmortalidad, que le habría permitido de estar para siempre con Edward.

Sonrió, al pensar que lo que ella deseaba más que todo le habría pronto conducido a la muerte.

Luego consideró a los seres humanos, en general. Tan tontos por la mayoría, desperdiciaban su tiempo, una chatura tras la otra. Tenía que estar algo entre la eternidad y el momento.

Su familia... Edward tenía razón, _eran_ una familia. Esme y Carlisle se habrían sentido exactamente como a todos otros padres cuando muere un hijo. Intentó no pensar en la cara de Esme cuando había descubierto que Edward había ido a Italia, en vano.

Vio otra vez el horror, el dolor, la agonía en su cara. Tembló al pensar de ser él que iba a hacerle sentir de vuelta de esa manera.

Y al final... Alice. Recordó con una sonrisa el día cuando ella le había salvado. Esa pequeña bruja siempre había sido capaz de sorprenderle, de hacerle sonreír... había tenido éxito de superar toda su reticencia con una mirada. Y era por amor suyo que se había quedado con los Cullens, que había renunciado en el que había sido su credo para toda la vida.

Y ahora esa vida de estaba consumando desde adentro, más fuerte que un vampiro, más fuerte que un licántropo, más fuerte que un demonio, el tiempo estaba erosionando su existencia.

Suspiró. Aún no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decirle a Aro. Decidió de ir al otro cuarto, para pasar con los demás lo que podía ser su último día en la Tierra.

Vio a Emmett que jugaba al ajedrez con Carlisle, Rosalie y Alice que miraban algo en la tele y Esme dentro la pequeña cocina, insistiendo para prepararle algo a Bella, mientras la chica intentaba decirle que no estaba necesario; Edward, a su lado, reía bajo.

“Buenos días.” les dijo a todo el mundo, al entrar. Emmett levantó los ojos del tablero.

“Buenos días, dormilón.” se burló de su hermano. “¿Trasnochaste?” le miró fijo los ojos, más oscuros hoy.

“No fue a cazar. Caminé por la ciudad.” dijo, al pensar que no fuera completamente una mentira. Luego enfrentó la pared creada por el olor de Bella, fue de Esme y le besó una mejilla. “Hola, mamá.” dijo, para hacerle feliz. Y ella sonrió, satisfecha.

“¿Desde cuándo eres tan afectuoso?” preguntó, al erizarle el pelo. Alice le miró por una fracción de segundo, nadie se dio cuenta, y devolvió la atención a la pantalla.

“Estoy de buen humor.” y esa era una mentira descarada. Fue a sentarse en un sillón, en la esquina del cuarto, así de poderles mirar a todos. Mientras lo hacía, Edward se deslizó a sus espaldas.

 _“No, aún no decidí.”_ pensó, antes que su hermano pudiera decir algo. Edward sonrió.

“Eso significa que no decidiste que sí. Es una buena noticia, después de todo.” susurró, así que nadie le oyera.

_“Eres un eterno optimista.”_

“A veces.” volvió serio. “¿Hablaste con Alice?” preguntó. Jasper asintió.

“Claro que sí, o no sería tan confundido.”

Edward le puso una mano en el hombro.

“Verás, cuando estarás en frente a Aro, vas a conocer la respuesta.”

_“Lo espero.”_

*

La noche lo estaba esperando. El cielo estaba cubierto de espesas nubes oscuras, que ocultaban la luna y las estrellas.

 _Nada que caiga mejor con mi humor_ pensó Jasper. Fue a la puerta, pero se paró por un momento al ver a Alice frente a un elaborador. Le tomó una muñeca, al tirársela cerca.

“Me voy.” dijo, sólo.

“Hasta luego.” respondió ella, como última esperanza. “Te amo.” susurró, al besarle.

Jasper salió, sin detenerse más.

Fue a través de la plaza más rápidamente que la noche antes, todo su cuerpo lleno de ansiedad. Fue admitido otra vez frente a los Volturis, que le esperaban.

“¡Jasper! Qué lindo verte.” dijo Aro. El vampiro no sabía si ofenderse o no, pero decidió de pasar por alto.

“Buenas noches, Aro.” dijo, sin preocuparse de los otros dos, como ellos no se preocupaban de él.

“Pues... ¿pensaste en lo que te dije anoche?” preguntó.

“Lo hice. Y también hable con algunos de mi familia.” otra vez, Aro extendió una mano y Jasper, aún más reacio que la noche anterior, la tomó.

“Tu hermano Edward es más sabio por otras personas que por sí mismo.” comentó al final, al reír. “Pues... ¿estás listo a decirme tu decisión?”

Si el corazón de Jasper pudiera haber latido, en ese momento le habría rompido el pecho.

En su mente había mil imágenes. La primera vez que había visto a Alice, la noche anterior con ella, cuando habían encontrado a los Cullens, los días cuando combatía con María, el último cumpleaños de Bella... y después de un rato, levantó los ojos.

“Lo pensé bien. Y decidí que, al final, no quiero morir.” respiró, como si no lo hubiera hecho durante siglos.

“Bueno.” dijo Aro, mientras Caius y Marcus se hacían aún más indiferentes, si posible. “Estoy feliz que decidiste de echarte atrás. Después de todo, habría sido una pérdida suprimir tu potencial.”

Jasper se fue rápido, antes que el viejo vampiro pudiera hacerle propuestas.

“Tengo que irme, ahora. Tengo mucho de hacer, y _tan poco_ tiempo.” dijo, al girarse y al irse.

No podía esperar de volver de las personas que amaba y que, pensó con una sonrisa, le amaban de vuelta.


End file.
